The Shattered Mirror
by Juliet's Pen
Summary: Powerful Mahjong players are mysteriously vanishing. Someone, or something, is on a violent kidnapping spree. When Miyanaga Teru becomes the newest victim, Saki willingly steps in to find out what is going on. Mahjong-centric fic


**The Shattered Mirror** by Juliet

**Author's Note:**

_Manga Spoiler Warning: _This is, timewise, placed right after Kiyosumi's quarterfinals' match. Thus, naturally, there may be spoilers from Saki/Achiga manga. So, if you've read the manga, rejoice! If not, you might want to read the manga first before reading this. Hopefully, things will be introduced in a satisfying manner and be prepared to be spoilered.

So what is this that suddenly shows up? Well, what about "exploration of Saki and Teru's relationship in a new and refreshing way"…? Updates will probably be fast, since I've pre-written a lot of these chapters already. Please enjoy, and leave a review and share your thoughts if you have the time!

* * *

"This is Nishida of Weekly Mahjong reporting live from the Japanese Professional Mahjong League. The number of missing professional players continues to grow. The Reversal Queen, Yasuko Fujita, has just joined fellow pros Mihirogi and Nanpo as the next victim in the recent strand of Mahjong players kidnappings. The Japanese League headquarters is currently swarming with the entire police department.

These three Professional Players are not the only recent victims to this infamous kidnapper. A promising young player named Arakawa Kei was also abducted . Arakawa was last seen practicing with other high-school Mahjong player and had not come back ever since. Her teammates noted that it is very unlike her to vanish without notice and her phone is no longer in service. Though Arakawa is not a professional player, she had performed exceptionally well in the recent Inter-High matches. Police are positive that Arakawa is a victim of the same company who snagged the members of Japanese League.

Remaining Japanese Professional League member, Grandmaster Kokaji Sukoya , is under constant supervision by police.

This is a perplexed Nishida signing off from Mahjong TV news."

Takei Hisa quickly reached for the remote and turned the TV off as the lobby door flung open, revealing four female students in Kiyosumi's uniform with a boy trailing behind them, holding up bags of take-away food.

"Welcome back, everyone." Hisa smiled from the couch, being her usual calm self as always. ""Did you get lost on your way back? I almost considered filing a missing persons report to the police."

Nodoka stood in the door for a minute, steaming silently, before she mechanically moved over to the couch and sat down on an empty spot. "It was Yuuki who decided to have some ramen." Nodoka said.

"But we brought back some food, and tacos!" Yuuki showed off the bags in her hand as she plopped down beside Nodoka and placed all the boxes with different kinds of take-away food on the table. Kyoutarou then sat down on the couch opposite of the one where Hisa was sitting and soon they were all eating with good appetite.

"So, president, how is the police's investigation going? Any news regarding those missing players?" Kyoutarou piped up curiously after Hisa explained the details to them.

"No, not yet." Hisa looked back at the turned-off TV. "They strike at night, leave no trails, and disguise themselves so the patrolling guards are as good as useless. A North Osaka's high-school player, Arakawa Kei went missing recently and they're positive she has become a victim."

"Is that so?" Nodoka replied as she grimaced slightly, her eyes wide.

Yuuki and Kyoutarou gasped. The kidnappers had taken an interest in young players, as well. This was news alright. Big news.

Saki shuddered. This _professional player thief_ was all over the news these days. Yesterday someone had captured Shigekazu Moriyama. And two days ago, Saki had heard that Kyushu's famous pro, Oonuma was snagged. But these were all professional players. . . why was Arakawa Kei on this abductors list?

"Arakawa Kei, huh? The runner-up of last year's Individuals?" Mako said thoughtfully, digging in her food with her chopsticks, searching for more bits of chicken.

Kyoutarou stiffened and leaned against the couch. "I thought these kidnappers only seized experienced Mahjong players. . . why a high-school player?

The President of the Mahjong club looked up, her face held both a glimmer of pride as well as a spark of horror. "The news said that a few of THE most promising young and upcoming players have been swiped . . . including our Ryuumonbuchi friend, Amae-san. After all, having little experience in the field of Mahjong doesn't stop someone from being a naturally good player. The news also stated that the police department is almost positive that all of the missing players are still alive. They think that who ever kidnapped them must need them for something. Who knows?"

Nodoka pulled Etopen over her lap and trembled, while Yuuki seemed fired-up as she peeped over Etopen's head at Saki and Kyoutarou. "Gee, you guys . . . if this kidnapper is targeting young players with potential I had better be on my guard, huh?"

Saki and Nodoka swapped irked looks. Hisa and Mako both smiled, though it seemed unconvincing.

"GEEZ, I REALLY DON'T THINK YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!" Kyoutarou's voice pierced through the building.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU DOG?"

"DOGS HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"Kyou-chan, Yuuki-chan, stop it!"

* * *

**End Note: **

**Shigekazu Moriyama - **He's a real life professional player and is associated with JPML(Japanese Professional Mahjong League)

**Oonuma** - A fictional professional player from Saki. He appeared in the manga as Kagoshima's resident pro and he was seen giving some insight during Eisui's prefectural matches.

So, that concludes the Prologue. Not sure if that's the perfect place to stop but I feel that my writing is a bit rushed, what do you think?

Oh, and this story is not beta-read at all. If you find any mistakes, please point them out!

**Next Time : **"Onee-chan?" and cameo of Senriyama and Achiga.


End file.
